Nowadays, in vehicles, an image of that region of the surroundings of the vehicle which is behind the vehicle is presented to the driver of the respective vehicle so that the or she can adapt his or her driving behavior to the surroundings of the vehicle.
In particular, an image of the lateral and/or rear regions of the surroundings of the vehicle (relevant visual range to be observed by the driver) is presented in the vehicle to the driver by means of mirrors. For this purpose, the well-known lateral rear view mirrors and inside rear view mirrors/outside mirrors and inside mirrors are normally used.
Here, the mirrors can be adjusted manually and/or electromechanically in many cases. Moreover, enlarged images, reduced images or special image details can be presented to the driver by means of various curvatures of the mirror surface, e.g., for the purpose of covering so-called blind spots.
With usual mirrors, a strong light source behind the vehicle (e.g., low sun or an approaching vehicle with poorly adjusted headlights) may dazzle the driver via the mirror.
It is a known fact that the dazzling effect of the mirrors can be adjusted in order to avoid said dazzling. For example, a mirror may be provided with an LCD layer that dims the mirror surface in order to prevent the driver from being dazzled via the mirrors.
It is also a known fact that with special vehicles, e.g., commercial vehicles or trucks, several mirrors are used in order to cover a corresponding visual range that enables the driver of the respective vehicle to observe the relevant surroundings of the vehicle.
With vehicle mirror arrangements normally used nowadays, adjusting options are limited, and it is impossible to provide an optimal representation of the surroundings of the vehicle for the driver in some driving situations.